


Graceful Meetings

by Lorst



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Other, love his sweet ass, sandalphon x coffee, shut up, that sweet tiny ass, the reader is coffee, tw character death teh reader dies, you are coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorst/pseuds/Lorst
Summary: Life as a coffee bean is hard; Thankfully Sandalphon is here to make it end quicker.
Relationships: Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Graceful Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> requested by simran (https://twitter.com/nyaotome)  
> told by my crew leader this was a good idea.  
> thank you all. please enjoy.

You had always wanted this. From the first moment his delicate fingers brushed against your bean to when he crushed you into pieces and made you into a liquid.. All you could think of, was him sexily drinking you.

That brown haired twink that click clacked everywhere he went due to his sexy ass heels and nice legs. Your feelings were only renewed when you were put into a cup. A beautiful cup awaiting you… You rushed into it at his command… Anything for him… 

You sloshed into the cup, and could only feel joy as he picked up the cup and you swished around in it. He walked a few steps in those sexy heels before setting you down on the nice table. 

You moved your liquid body to try to cast a gaze one more time… Oh how lovingly he looked down at you. He looked so calm, at peace, truly finally being himself when he made coffee… When he made you.

You stared up somehow with your coffee eyes or some shit back to him, “I love you too, Sandalphon.” You willed yourself to say, fully knowing he would never hear you… You wished he would hear you.. You simp so hard for him… So fucking hard that you’ll let him drink you…

Sandalphon gently sat his thin ass (still sexy, go off artists I love his ass yall think he has.) down in the chair before you.. You knew your time with him was nearing its end. That you would be drank by him. 

Finally. A part of you said. And yet, another wished you could hold his hand…

“I hate kin drama..” Sandalphon finally said, picking you up and pressing the cup to his soft sexy lips. You gently whispered a good bye……………………….. I love you sandalphon.


End file.
